Harry Potter and the Dragon Tribes
by Davis92
Summary: Harry is not feeling like his usual. His body is changing and he has a constant itch. Not to mention the weird new dreams. What is going on!Powerful,SmartHarry! ManipulativeDumbledore!Rating to be safe HHg
1. The Itch

Disclaimer: I only own the things you don't recognize.

(A/N): To those of you who were waiting for me to update my other stories, I'm sorry. I am probably not going to bother with those. If you want to try and use those stories message me or something about it. This story may seem like Harry Potter and the New Alliance but it is not the same plan.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Itch

Fire. Fire and dragons. That was all that Harry Potter could see in his dream. The dragons were all either fighting over something or simply relaxing on cliffs. What was strange about this dream was that Harry didn't have any fears that the dragons might notice him

Then suddenly the dream changed. Now instead of the comfortable warmth he was receiving from the fires of the dream, he was surrounded by the cold, empty feeling of the Department of Mysteries.

"Why do I have to relive this moment again and again and again?" Harry cried as he watched his godfather fall into the veil again.

As soon as Sirius's foot fell through the veil, Harry woke up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Different. He felt different.

Harry Potter never felt like a normal boy, what with all the dark wizards trying to kill him, the clowns in the political system trying to screw him over, and the idiots in the world who praised his name one second and cursing it the next. No, Harry Potter did not lead a normal life.

_Heh. I don't even think _I_ lead my life…Not yet at least._ Harry thought.

But throughout his day of doing chores, his whole body itched and no matter what he did, the itch would not go away. He even went as far as to ask the person who was currently on guard duty to try to help him get rid of it. Again, no matter what they did it would not go away.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

So how was it. I need answers. And to those of you who are pissed at me for not continuing the other stories, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!

Reviews are cool.


	2. The Letters

Thank you, to all of my reviewers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Letters

It was one week later and Harry still had the itch. Now he was just ignoring it.

As he woke up from another one of those weird dreams about the fire and the dragons, Harry looked out of the window to see two official looking owls.

The owls came in his room and landed on his bed.

Once Harry had relieved the owls of their burdens, he offered them water and owl treats before they left.

The first letter he opened was the one that appeared to be from Hogwarts.

_Dear Mr. H. J. Potter,_

_The following letter contains your OWL results in alphabetical order._

_Pass Grades:_

_O-Outstanding_

_E-Exceeds Expectations_

_A-Acceptable_

_Fail Grades:_

_P-Poor_

_D-Dreadful_

_T-Troll_

_Astronomy—E(see note 1)_

_Care of Magical Creatures—E_

_Charms—E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts—O+(see note 2)_

_Divination—P_

_Herbology—E_

_History of Magic—D_

_Potions—E_

_Transfiguration—E_

_You shall receive options for new classes you may want to take with the arrival of your Hogwarts class requirements list._

_Sincerely,_

_Cassandra Lightfoot_

_Wow! I thought I did good but not this good._ He thought to himself.

Turning to the other letter, Harry noticed that the letter seemed a bit thicker than the other letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter sir,_

_Dobby noticed Headmaster Dumbledore receiving this letter with Mr. Potter sir's name on it. Dobby did not like this so Dobby 'found' the letter while cleaning Headmaster Dumbledore's office and Dobby decided that the letter should be sent to the letter's rightful recipient._

_Dobby_

_Dobby would actually do something like that for me? I hope he didn't punish himself for going against Dumbledore._ Harry thought as he turned to the enclosed envelope which appeared to be from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts are sending you this letter in order to inform you of the date and time of the reading of the will of one Sirius Orion Black on the date of July 15 of this year. You are expected to be at the reading by 3:00pm._

_May gold flow from your pockets,_

_Krishnak_

_So. Dumbledore was trying to keep this away from me. What a surprise it will be when I show up._ Harry thought with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He was in the dream again. The dream with the fire and dragons. The difference? He was listening to a conversation between two of the dragons.

_Dream sequence_

"_The time is almost here. On the 31__st__, he will complete his transform," the bigger one said._

"_Pyrodraft, can't it wait until he has someone to teach him how to control his powers?" said the smaller one._

"_Aeroa, he will have someone to teach him. They will show up on his doorstep as soon as his power manifests. Besides, the longer he has to wait, the more difficult it will be for him to learn to control it," said the bigger one, who must be Pyrodraft._

Suddenly, he was wake.

_What were those things?_ Harry thought. _And why do I have a feeling that the range of what is normal in my life is going to get a whole lot bigger._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(A/N)

So. Good. Bad. In between. It may not seem very long right now but it will get longer. Now should I make this a crossover with something or should I find a completely original group to help the subject of the dragons' conversation.

By the way, my other two stories are still up for grabs


	3. The Will

The Will

_dream sequence_

_He was in one of those dreams again. Only this time things were a bit different. There were a few creatures here that Harry didn't recognize. They were all quite different from each other. The only one he did recognize was Pyrodraft. Where Pyrodraft looked like a human/dragon hybrid, the one who spoke looked like a living form of futuristic technology, complete with a jetpack. A man who was standing in the corner of the room appeared to be covered in red and blue, medieval armor. Sitting next to Pyrodraft was a creature who resembled a mermaid, the only difference being that she also resembled the Muggle mermaids as well. She had a kind of fin on her head and instead of legs; she had a long fish-like tail._

"_That is one of the things I was unable to see," the fish woman said._

"_Who wants to be the one to go retrieve him on the day of his transformation?" Pyrodraft asked._

"_I will," the armored man said._

"_Tiberius, are you sure?" asked the fish woman. "You are incapable of using magic and we all know that Dumbledore will be visiting the boy that day in order to restrain him from transforming and will no doubt attack you if you show up at the house."_

"_Gui, you seem to have forgotten. In gratitude of my aid in helping King Arthur defend his kingdom, Merlin enchanted my armor to be resistant to most magic," Said the armored man, Tiberius._

"_Exactly, he made your armor resistant to _most_ magic. If Dumbledore thinks that you are interfering with his plans, he will stop at nothing to get rid of you," said the fish women, Gui. "Dumbledore knows many ways to kill people. He will try each one until you are dead."_

"_Enough. Gui, Tiberius will be going. Unlike us, Tiberius is immune to the Killing Curse. If Dumbledore thinks we are in his way, he will use the Killing Curse first. If Dumbledore tries to use the Killing Curse on Tiberius then Dumbledore will be shocked. Shocked enough that Tiberius will have ample amount of time to temporarily incapacitate Dumbledore, get the boy, and get out," said the mechanical man._

"_Can I please kill him?" asked Tiberius._

"_No. No matter how much we don't like him, it is still important that he remains alive. The British Wizarding World needs every bit of hope it can find. Dumbledore may be a royal pain-in-the-neck but he is giving the Wizarding World hope. We can't take away that hope," said Pyrodraft._

"_So it's agreed then. On the 31__st__, Tiberius will go retrieve the boy," said the mechanical man._

"_Yes."_

"_Okay."_

"_I still don't like it but yes."_

"_Then it's final. Mr. Potter, you can wake up now."_

_That was weird. I wonder who they were talking about. _Harry thought as he looked at his clock and calendar. _July 15__th__, 6:18 am. I have about 8 hours and 42 minutes until I have to be at Gringotts._

He went downstairs and fixed breakfast. Once he was done, he went out to go to the park to think.

Once there he settled under his favorite tree and began to make plans for how to take control of his future.

_I will not stay here any longer. _Harry thought. _In fact, after the will reading, I'm leaving. I don't know where I'll go but it won't be here._

Throughout his planning, Harry never noticed the pair pure white eyes watching him from the trees across the park.

2:45 pm found several familiar people sitting in a private room in Gringotts and Harry Potter walking up to Gringotts.

_I wonder what their reactions will be._ Harry thought. _Knowing Dumbledore, he will seem happy to see me there but will be inwardly annoyed. Hermione will probably be worried that I am away from the 'safety' of my home. Remus, well, I don't know what Remus will think._

By this time, Harry had arrived in the lobby of Gringotts and found a teller to talk to.

"Excuse me, I'm here for the reading of the will of Sirius Black," Harry said.

"Follow me," the goblin said.

The path the goblin led him through seemed like an endless labyrinth of halls.

_Probably to confuse any would be thieves._ Harry thought.

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, but after checking his watch Harry realized it was only about 5 minutes, they arrived outside of a door.

"The will reading will begin in about 2 minutes," the goblin said before leaving.

This is what he heard when he stepped in the room, this is what he heard.

"Finally, we can find out what we get!"

"Ronald! How could you think that! Sirius died and all you can think about is what he left you?!"

"What?" Harry said. It was barely audible but everyone in the room could here the cold edge that came with that one word alone.

So how was that chapter?

Good, bad, in between.

I hope I made it a little longer

Check out my profile on information about meeting the characters and remember. More reviews mean better chapters.


	4. The Confrontation

The Confrontation

"Harry?" Hermione said. "What are you doing here? Did you come here by yourself? Voldemort could have easily found and captured you!"

"Not now, Hermione. Ron, is that really why you're here? Just to find out what Sirius left you?" Harry said.

Apparently, Ron missed the cold edge in Harry's voice.

"So what if I did? I've been your friend longer than you've known him," Ron yelled.

As soon as he finished that last sentence he found five wands trained on him, one from Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, and Remus each.

All throughout this confrontation, Harry had had his head bowed to the floor. After that last statement, everyone was able to see that his eyes were glowing in a bright, fire-orange color.

"Leave, now."

"No. I'm going to get what I deserve."

"If you stay, then you'll get exactly what you deserve."

"Make up your mind. Do you want me to stay or go?"

"Go."

"No. I'm staying."

Suddenly, Ron found himself lifted six inches into the air and pinned to the wall by two hands that appeared to be covered in scales.

"This is you last chance."

Instead of doing the smart thing that most people would do, Ron spit in Harry's face.

Harry was never an extremely violent person, always trying to stay out of other people's way. But if you pushed him too far, he will make you pay. How he makes you pay depends upon the seriousness of your crime. In this case, Ron had pushed Harry just far enough to be thrown straight through the doorway and over the head of the Goblin who would be reading the will.

"Damn! It seems that I've missed a rather interesting conflict. Oh well. On to business. My name is Mkug Darkmaw and I will be presenting the will to you today…"

As the Goblin continued on through all of the legalities, Harry decided to look around to see who was there. Dumbledore was sitting on the far end of the room and appeared to be smiling happily at the fact that Harry was "healthy" enough to join them for the will. Remus was sitting next to Dumbledore and appeared to be rather lost and distant. Fred and George were sitting next to Remus and looked quite gleeful at seeing their little brother get thrown through the door. Hermione, who was sitting right next to Harry, seemed torn between shock that Harry had thrown his ex-best friend out of the room and worry that Harry had left the "safety" of his "home."

"Now that that's over and done with, let's move on to the will. It will be projected onto the wall behind me," Darkmaw said.

_Ok everyone, before I move onto the fun part I unfortunately have to get through all of this boring crap._

_I, Sirius Orion Black… blah blah blah…sound mind…blah blah blah…ok, fun time. Ok, first off, Dumbledore: I hate you, why don't you go screw your bird…actually no, Fawkes was cool…on second thought, go screw Filch. But since I'm a generous man, I will donate a knut to your bird club. Next, Moony, I leave you my homes in Beijing, Moscow, and the one in Hawaii, America. I also leave you 30 million galleons and you are required to spend it all. To Gred and Forge Weasley, I leave the two of you 10 million galleons each. To Hermione, I leave you the entire Black family library. Surprisingly, quite a few of those books aren't as dark as one would think. And finally, to Harry, I'm sorry I wasn't your godfather as long as I should have been, but know this, I love you and I'm proud of you. Your parents are too. Now, again, fun time. You get everything else that I own, including Grimmauld Place(maybe you can get Kreacher to finally be a better house-elf)_

_Ok all done, everyone don't grieve for too long. Also, Harry, I know you want to leave but please, wait until the 31__st__ to leave and accept all help that is offered to you._

_Ok, fine Sirius, I'll stay, but only because you want me to. _Harry thought. _And here comes Captain Lemon Drop. Joy._

"Harry my boy. What are you doing here away from the safety of your home?"

"Perhaps I wanted to hear the last things my godfather had to say," said Harry.

"That may be, but it was still very irresponsible. Simply by leaving the house, you are ignoring the sacrifice that Sirius and your parents gave for you."

"I'm sorry, Professor. Next time someone close to me dies, I'll be sure to stay home and continue to pick weeds, clean dishes, fix food, and spending the rest of my time in my room," Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

And with that, Harry left Gringotts.

_July 31__st_

Harry was just finishing his breakfast when he heard an explosion coming from the front yard. He rushed out to see what was happening and saw two things. One, Tiberius, the armored man from his dreams, was there. Two, he was being bombarded by spells and deflecting each and every one of them with both his long word and his large square shield.

"Is that the best you've got, Dumbledore?! I thought you were supposed to be the 'Greatest Wizard of all time'?!" the armored man yelled. "Ah, Mr. Potter, it seems our little squabble has gotten your attention," he continued as he reflected a few more stunners back at his opponents, incapacitating the last of them.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Ah, where are my manners? My name is Sir Tiberius. My purpose here is to bring you back to the base."

"Base?"

"You will see soon enough." Sir Tiberius said as he smiled

I apologize for the long update. I had massive writer's block for a long while. Then football practice. And my school just finished with midterms yesterday. So I haven't had much time to update. I give no guarantees on a set schedule for updates but I will update as much as I can. So review. Reviews make me want to update and they make me feel bad when I don't update for awhile. By the way, any suggestions on a name for the base?


	5. Rapture and Purgatory

* * *

Rapture and Purgatory

After a bright flash, Harry suddenly found himself standing on the top of a tall tower. As he looked over the side of the tower he saw what looked like five different communities separated by walls.

"The desert community there is called Solitudo Defero," Tiberius said. "The water community is Unda Defero, The fire community is called Incendia Defero, The medieval looking community is called Medieval Defero, and the futuristic community is called Parcus Defero. As one these communities form Rapture."

With each introduction, Harry would turn his attention to that region, but something caught his attention, a dark cloud on the horizon.

"Tiberius, what's that over there?"

"That is Purgatory. It only has two regions; the Magical region and the Mutated region, ruled by Decatamus and Emperor Toxin respectively. It is a terrible place to be. Out of all of Rapture only one person has seen the inside of Purgatory."

"Who was that?"

"The man who will be your trainer, Yevips Wehttam. Rapture's greatest general."

By the end of this conversation, Tiberius and Harry had reached the bottom of the tower. In front of him, Harry could see a large door, large enough to fit Grawp with Hagrid standing on top of him. Harry could also see carvings on the door which looked like animals placed in a circular formation around a circle with five swords pointing at the animals, one sword per animal. The animals were a dragon, a fish, two men, and something that looked like a man but not exactly.

"The Seal of the Kings. This is the symbol of all of Rapture. Every important building in Rapture will have its Kingdom's symbol on it with the Seal of the Kings directly above it. Now, wait here. We will call you in when we are ready."

With that Tiberius walked into the room. So Harry sat and waited in front of the door. And he waited. And waited. And waited some more. Finally after what seemed like hours, he heard a voice echo from around the room.

"Mr. Potter, you may come in now."

As soon as the voice finished the big door opened up to reveal darkness.

* * *

Sorry this chap. is so short, but I figured that that was a good cliffy. It is going to be awhile before I can get some more interest going, but of course I have to get introductions out of the way so bear with me. Every review I've gotten has said that this is a good story, so I most certainly am NOT going to stop until it's finished. Now, one last sentence then I'll shut up and let yall continue your lives. REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	6. Meetings

Meetings

"Don't be afraid, young one," a different voice said. "Come in."

As Harry entered the darkness, he did not notice the doors close behind him.

"Mr. Potter, do you know why you are here?" said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

The voice that said this had a rough, low sound to it, almost a grumble, but was easy enough to hear.

"No, I don't."

"Tiberius, did you tell him anything?" another voice questioned.

Unlike the first voice, this voice seemed to have a softer, gentler tone although with a hint of annoyance.

"No, I was more preoccupied with getting him here and away from Dumbledore," a third voice responded which was easily recognizable as Tiberius.

"Well so much for making him cower. It will be a lot easier to explain everything if he can see us."

This new voice seemed to have an unrecognizable accent to it although Harry believed it may be something from the Middle East.

"Fine. Lights!" the first voice called.

And with that, light flooded the room temporarily blinding Harry.

Once he regained his vision, Harry took in his surroundings.

He was in a very large, dome-shaped room with hundreds of chairs along the walls and twelve chairs placed around a circular table, five of which were occupied by five very interesting creatures.

On the far left, from Harry's point-of-view, was a man, or at least he assumed it was a man, that was covered in strange blue and green armor. The "man" was surrounded by an aura of electricity and had something that looked like a weapon from a science fiction movie setting on the table in front of him.

On the far right was the same creature from his dream that looked to be a cross between muggle mermaids and real mermaids. To her right was Sir Tiberius.

Between the mechanical man and the creature in the middle was a tanned man with dark hair. His eyes shone with a wealth of knowledge he was clothed in two different shades of green. Leaning against his chair was a large staff with a dark green crystal at the tip.

In the very center of all of these creatures was one that looked by far the most powerful. He was covered in scales that seemed to glow in red and yellow. Protruding from his back were a pair of wings and a devilish tail. Strapped to his back were two large swords and a shield. On his head were two horns. He had large overlapping teeth and pointed ears. Put simply, Harry was sure that he would piss his pants if he ever saw this creature angry.

"Ok, first of all Mr. Potter, introductions. I am Pyrodraft, King of Incendia Defero. You've already met Sir Tiberius, King of Medieval Defero. The lovely lady to his left is Gui, Queen of Unda Defero. To my right is Ahmad Melton, King of Solitudo Defero, and on his right is Technomatrix, King of Parcus Defero.," the one in the middle, Pyrodraft, said with a motion to each as he introduced them.

With each introduction, Harry would smile and nod at each of them. Afterwards he had to ask:

"Sir, why am I here?"

"First of all Mr. Potter, let me get some things out the way and explain the history of Rapture that relates to you. Afterwards, we will try to answer any questions you may have to the best of our ability." At this, Harry nodded his head to show that he understood and would wait. "Now, you are a very gifted young man. Your case is a very rare one. Usually, members of the draconian race will stay with their tribe for their entire lives only leaving occasionally. On the off chance that they do leave for an extended period of time their mind is temporarily erased of all memories that have something to do with the Rapture in order to keep it secret. This was the case with your mother. Your mother was a full-blooded draconian, as were your grandparents. Your Aunt Petunia was adopted and, seeing as how they were living in the human world, she knew nothing of her sister's heritage. During their time in rapture, your grandparents were two of the most well respected and most powerful Draconians in all of Rapture."

"Then why did they leave?" Harry blurted out.

"Please try to hold your questions until the end, Harry. But in answer to your question, no one really knows. Some have theories, but no facts. Personally, I think they just got bored here. But anyway, they were two of the most well respected and most powerful. Your grandfather's name was Lightspeaker. I did not have the privilege to meet him but once. From what I knew of him, he was a very kind man. Your grandmother, on the other hand, I met a few times. She was a very kind woman. She was incredibly hard to anger, but if you did make her angry, then her tongue could get sharper than a blade forged from adamantium and she could easily make our strongest fighter want to cry in fear. But again, it took a lot to make her angry. If you want more information about either of them you may want to talk to some of their old friends.

"But I digress, back to the main subject. I'm going to skip a few years to October 31st, 15 years ago. That night Voldemort showed up at your house and killed your parents. That much is common knowledge. What is less common is how you survived. First of all, those who live in, were born in, or descend from the inhabitants of Rapture have an incredible amount of innate magic. Before she died, your mother somehow unlocked this magic and immediately understood how to save you from death. She was able to create a very powerful shield that no regular human has the capability to perform, not even Dumbledore or Voldemort. This shield was designed to disperse all the magic in a spell to the surrounding area. Unfortunately, the Killing Curse is too powerful for the shield to disperse completely. Most of the curse was dispersed and destroyed most of the house, but the part that wasn't dispersed continued its course and struck you in the forehead, giving you your scar. I believe you know the rest from there."

"Put simply, your mother put up a very strong shield around you before she died, Voldemort tried to kill you with the Killing Curse, most of the magic in the curse was spread out in the area, and the main part of the magic hit you left your scar," Tiberius summarized.

Once explained, this all made complete sense to Harry except for one little thing.

"What about our mental connection?"

"That is one of the few facts that Dumbledore had correct about that night. The connection is one of the few side effects of an improperly cast Killing Curse. Another side effect is that the victim receives a trait or two of the caster, in your case, parselmouth," Gui explained. "Anymore questions?"

Harry only shook his head.

"Well, then I guess it's time to tell you what you will be doing here," Ahmad said. "Here is your schedule," he continued as he slid a paper across the table to where Harry was sitting. "Next to what is scheduled for that time is what that training is supposed to help you with."

_Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday:_

3:30a.m.-4:00a.m.—Breakfast (See note #1)

4:00 a.m.-6:00a.m.—Lower Body Workouts (Endurance, Lower Body Muscles)

6:05a.m.-8:00a.m.—Upper Body Workouts (Endurance, Upper Body Muscles)

8:00a.m.-8:30a.m.—Break

8:30a.m.-12:30p.m.—Magic Training (Charms, Transfiguration, Curses, Potions, Herbology)

12:30p.m.-1:30.p.m.—Lunch & Break

1:30p.m.-3:30p.m.—Survival Training (Endurance, Survival Knowledge, Plant Identification, Animal Identification)

3:35p.m.-5:30p.m.—Draconian Training (Draconian Laws, Abilities, Disabilities, Government, Etc.)

5:35p.m.-6:30p.m.—Technology Training (Weapons, Transportation, Mechanics, Etc.)

6:30p.m.-7:30p.m.—Dinner & Break

7:30p.m.-10:00p.m.—Divination & Astronomy

10:00p.m.-3:30a.m.—Break (See note #2)

_Friday, Saturday, and Sunday:_

3:30a.m.-10:00p.m.—Free Days (See note #3)

_Note #1_: Does not apply to Sunday.

_Note #2_: Does not apply to Thursday.

_Note #3_: Susceptible to change.

"As you can see, you will be very busy," Ahmad stated.

"And your physical training will be very hard due to who is training you," Tiberius continued.

"Your Divination and Astronomy training will be with me," Gui added.

"I will guide you in your magic training," Ahmad said.

"I will instruct you in your technological training," a metallic voice stated. That was the first time Technomatrix spoke throughout the entire meeting.

"And, obviously, I will be teaching you the ways and history of the Draconians. Now, any questions?" Pyrodraft queried.

"When do we start?"

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long. I would start spouting off reasons for taking so long right about now, but I doubt anyone wants to hear my petty, yet true, excuses.


	7. First Day part 1

Chapter 7: The First Day _Part 1_

The following morning, Harry was peacefully sleeping in the quarters which were assigned to him. It was a very simple set of rooms. The hallway door led to a 25x30 ft2 living room. Inside it was an 8ft. long couch and two reclining chairs. The walls were white while the carpet was grey. There were three doors leading off of the living room. The first door on the left led to the kitchen. The kitchen was basic. It had a stove, four cupboards, three drawers, a sink, and a refridgerator. It was also fully stocked with glasses, plates, etc. The right living room door led to the bathroom. It contained a sink, a toilet, a shower stall, and the basic bathroom necessities. The center door led to the bedroom. Inside was a simple twin-sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, and a closet.

_3:30 am_

"WAKE UP!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! I hope this is how it's always like."

Tiberius had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water on Harry in order to wake him up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Hary cried.

"It's 3:30, time for you to have breakfast and start getting ready for your first day of training. We'll be going easy on you for the first couple of days so you can get used to it. And since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to be fixing your breakfast for the next couple of days. Now get your clothes on and go eat your pancakes."

* * *

_35 Minutes Later(outside the military complex)_

"Yer late."

"Sorry, noone told me where exactly I was supposed to go," Harry explained.

"Well now ya know, so you ain't got anymore excuses. Understand? Good. Now, my name is Yevips Wettham. A little bit about my past to explain my accent and name. I was originally born in the Southern part of the United States., so I talk a bit differently from most other people you'll meet here. I was adopted by a very nice couple from the Desert section of Rapture. This happened about fifty years ago." Yevips explained.

"I thought people adopted the accent of the area they're in?"

"Don't interrupt me. In answer to yer question, normally you'd be right, but fer some reason you never upgrade in your accent. I've been to Britain before. The people I was with all took on slight characteristics of the local accent, but my Southern accent was so strong that my voice just stayed the same. So, I haven't taken on the native accent at all. Now, I believe that explains my accent, onto the plans for this morning. You'll start by doin' a 30 minute run around the military complex. So you don't feel all alone, I'll run too. Once time is up, we'll go from there. Now, GO!!!"

With that, Harry and Yevips began to run around the complex. From the very start it was obvious that Harry was nowhere near the level his trainer was at because after the first 10 seconds, Yevips already had a 90 yard lead.

_Meanwhile, in the heart of Purgatory_

"Decatamus, what have you learned about the boy," growled a low, rumbling voice.

"He will soon become a full-fledged Draconian, much like his foolish grandparents," stated a soft,gravelly voice.

Sitting in a large chair next to a table was a 13ft. tall creature covered in sickly green scales. His head was the size a water cooler. He had a 9ft. long tale which was forked at the end. Next to him was a 12ft. spear and at his side was a 6ft. long sword.

Opposite him was a more normal sized man. He was covered entirely by clothes. He wore a white robe with black trim. On his head was a white mask which had a black arrow leading from the base of the back of the neck up and over to where his nose would be. Leaning against his chair was a 6ft. tall staff with a black crystal at the top.

They're respective names were Emperor Toxin and Decatamus

"Hmmm…We are not prepared to begin a successful assault in 15 days," said Toxin.

"Perhaps we could convince Dumbledore to join us. After all, they did kidnap his weapon. He would jump at a chance like this," Decatamus suggested.

"Very well, we will send a messenger tomorrow. Maybe if we're lucky we'll be able to attack before the 31st."

* * *

"Come on! Yer almost there! Two more! Hurry up ya little pansy!" Yevips yelled.

"Shut up, you try doing so much for the first time in your life!" Harry yelled back.

"I did more! My trainer was ten times harder than I am! Now stop talking and finish this last rep!"

With that final rep, Harry had just finished the last physical workout for the morning.

"Ok Pansy, you're now allowed to go spend the next 30 minutes however ya want. I suggest a shower and maybe a little snack."

"Why are you calling me Pansy?"

"Because that's what you are. At least for now. Once you move up in workout levels, you'll get a new nickname."

"…"

"Now go do somethin with yer break, you already wasted five minutes of it, plus you'll need another five minutes to find yer next class."

_25 minutes later_

"You are on time. I assume Yevips told you to leave early?" Ahmad said.

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

"Well then, I shall be teaching you and the first thing we do is incredibly simple."

"What's that?"

"Take out your wand." _Harry did so._ "Now break it."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"You heard me. Break your wand. Wands are for children. They amplify your magic but only up to a certain point. That point is determined by the type of wood and core used for the wand. Voldemort's wand is Holly and Phoenix feather. This type of wand has a very high maximum point, so the wizard seems to be more powerful once they reach 15 years old than most other's they're age. When performing magic with a wand, your magic can't be any more powerful than that point allows. For children, a wand amplifies their magic so that they have less trouble getting results. Wizards were originally supposed to stop using their wand at age 15 because after that age, the wand just became an inhibitor. The wizard couldn't perform any more powerfully than their wand allowed, although casting became easier from experience as time passed by. The most powerful wizards of history either used a staff or nothing at all," Ahmad explained.

"What's the difference between a wand and a staff?"

"The main difference is that wands have cores and staves have crystals. Cores amplify magic, crystals focus it. Cores make magic stronger, while crystals make the magic more accurate and concentrated. But the major difference is that cores have limits. Crystals do not. Now break it."

"But what if I need to use magic between now and whenever I get a staff?"

"Then you will use magic."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Break it."

"I don't want to."

"Well that's too bad. Break it. Or I'll break it for you."

"But I've been through so much with my wand."

"I assume that Yevips is calling you a pansy. I usually don't agree with him calling people pansies, but in this case I have to agree."

"…Shut up."

"Break your wand."

"Fine." _Snap!!!_

"That's better. Now I can properly teach you. Sit cross-legged on the ground. You are going to meditate for the rest of this training period. Wandless magic requires a considerable amount of focus. The better you are at being able to focus, the easier it becomes for you to perform wandless magic."

"Wait, I thought I was supposed to be learning actual spells and curses and stuff like that."

"You just broke your wand and you don't have the focus to perform wandlessly. How do you expect to perform spells at this time? Now be quiet, sit down, slow your breathing, and focus on your breathing patterns."

* * *

**Hey yall, noone offered to adopt this story so I'm gonna keep at it. I give no promises on when I'll have chapters up or anything like that. If anyone gets offended or something by my little southern accent bit with Yevips, I'm sorry. If it seems insulting then I'm insulting myself as well. That little story I slipped into his explanation is actually a true story. It happened to me.**


	8. First Day part 2

Chapter 8: The First Day _Part 2_

_4 hours later_

"It is now 12:30, you may go to lunch now. The lunchroom is down the hall to your left, it's the fourth door on your right. I suggest that once you finish you go to your room and wear some clothing that you don't mind getting dirty in. Yevips expects you to work and he lives by the mantra, and I'm quoting him on this, 'if you ain't dirty or sweatin', then you ain't workin'.'," said Ahmad.

_5 minutes later_

"Finally, I'm out of that boring lesson," Harry said.

4 hours of sitting in one place doing nothing but listening to your breathing generally only has two possible outcomes; either you go insane from boredom or you fall asleep. Harry was fortunate though. He was able to find something to keep his attention. Who knew watching a fly constantly slam face first into a light fixture could be such fun? Unfortunately, the fly eventually slammed itself to death. This led to Harry constantly falling asleep and being constantly reawoken by the pain of Ahmad's staff being whacked against his head.

Now, Harry was sitting in the lunchroom after stopping by his room to change and was currently trying to wake himself up while eating his lunch.

"Hey, you new here?"

"Huh?"

"Are you new here? It's a simple yes-or-no question buddy," the strange man said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Because I was curious and wondering why you were sitting here all alone. You're more than welcome to talk to people here, we don't bite…well, the draconian and werewolves do sometimes, but that's only when they're in a bad mood," he said with a chuckle. "Wait, where are my manners? My name is Sivad Auhsoj." The man was about 6ft. 7in. tall. He had a muscular build along with a slight tan. The most defining feature though were the amber yellow eyes.

"My name's Harry Potter. I've only been here for a day."

"Sweet, what species are you? You look human, but you never can tell in this place. After all, I look human, but I'm actually a werewolf."

"I thought werewolves _were_ human?"

"Well, yes and no. it depends on what kind of werewolf you're dealing with. The bitten werewolves are actually only humans which take on wolf forms once a month and also have a few wolf-ish characteristics. A true werewolf is one who was born as a werewolf. They are usually bigger than a Bitten and have much more powerful characteristics when in human form. Borns can also transform into they're wolf form at will. Another difference between Bittens and Borns is that a Borns wolf form is much larger. A Bitten wolf looks very lean, have long limbs, and stand at about 9 ft. tall on their hind legs. A Born werewolf is much more muscular, their limbs are about how long they should be compared to their body, and stand at about 14ft. on their hind legs."

"Oh."

"So, what species are you?"

"According to Pyrodraft, I'm a Draconian."

"You've already met Pyrodraft? Wow, you must be pretty important to meet with the big guy already?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pyrodraft is the leader of Rapture. And while he loves his people, he's usually really busy so he doesn't really get to spend time with any of the citizens."

"Well, he's going to be teaching me himself sometimes, what does that mean?"

"…It means that you are incredibly important, you are going to be really powerful, and he will most likely adopt you."

"Really?"

"I don't know, except for the important part, I was just making up random crap," Sivad chuckled.

Harry spent the rest of his break talking with Sivad. It turned out that Sivad was adopted by the same couple as Yevips. When it came time for him to leave, Sivad happily gave Harry instructions on how to get to his next lesson.

"The field is on the other side of the compound. Just go out the fron doors and walk around to the back."

"OK, thanks."

"See ya around."

"See ya."

_5 minutes later_

"I see you were able to make it on time."

"Well, lucky for me, someone was kind enough to tell me how to get here."

"Someone had to tell you how to get here? Are you stupid? The lesson is being held on a field. Fields are kept outside and all of yer lessons are being held in and around the compound. That would make it incredibly easy to find this particular field."

"Ok, ok, there's no reason to insult me over it."

"Well Pansy, time to start yer survival training. We are gonna go for a jog through that forest over there," Yevips said.

The aforementioned forest was rather large, the smaller trees standing about 100ft tall. The inside of the forest looked dark, reminding Harry strongly of the Forbidden Forest only there were actual trails going into it.

"We'll be stoppin' every now and then so I can teach you the names and properties of any animal or plant that I deem necessary for yer learning. I will also be tellin' you what you should do if you ever find yerself in a particular situation," Yevips explained. "Now let's get goin'."

_15 minutes later_

"Stop."

"What? Why?"

"Look to your left and tell me what you see."

"…Trees?"

"Anything else?"

"Ummm, plants? A couple of bugs?"

"Is that all?"

"Yea."

"Wrong. There is a white-lipped pit viper sitting in the branch diagonal from your head. Slowly back up about 2 ft. That viper looks to be about 7 ft long. Vipers are primarily a shade of green in color although some may have various colored markings on their body. It's venom is hemotoxic which destroys red blood cells. This leads to causes organ degeneration and damages body tissue. While the white-lip isn't very aggressive during the day, that doesn't mean you should be any less careful," Yevips described.

"Ok."

"Now look at the ground behind you."

"Why? Is there some kind of poisonous lizard there?"

"No, I didn't want you to look at me while I pushed you face first into a thorn bush," Yevips said with his voice dripping in sarcasm. "See that plant? The one with the pink-ish green stalk and frilly leaves with obvious veins?"

"Yea."

"The stalk is edible, but never eat the leaf. The leaf contains a poison which can cause convulsions, coma, and eventually death."

"That's pretty good incentive not to eat it."

"Exactly."

_1 hour and 35 minutes later_

After that little stop, Harry and Yevips would stop every once in a while to learn about various plants and animals in the area.

"You ain't doin' it right, if you just dump a bunch of sticks in a pile, then the fire won't last very long at all. It also won't be as hot as it could be. You need to get the actual fire above the ground, that way air can circulate underneath it and provide oxygen for the base."

"Why does the fire need oxygen?"

"There are three things needed to make a fire; a heat source, something to work as fuel, and oxygen. In this case, the heat source is provided by the knife and flint I gave you. When you scrape the sharp part of the blade along the flint, it creates spark; thus, the heat source. The fuel here is the wood which you set on fire. Finally, the fire needs oxygen. The oxygen mixes with the heat source to convert the fuel into fire. If any one of these three factors isn't present, the chemical reaction will not take place. Now, the base of the fire is the hottest part. The more oxygen that is available to the base, the longer the fire will last and the hotter it will be," Yevips explained. Looking at his watch, he said, "Well, time to get goin'. Pyrodraft's expectin' you in about 10 minutes."

I must be honest with yall. This is not my number one project and most likely won't be for quite a while. Unless someone wants to adopt it from me, I will update when I can but I give no guarantee it will be often or anything. There will be one more part to The First Day. I am also trying to make the chapters longer.


End file.
